nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Spila in the Nation Song Contest
Spila participated in the Nation Song Contest since NSC2, and has submitted an entry for every edition after that. Spila won NSC 11 and hosted NSC 7 and NSC 12. The preselections were organized by Spilian National Television. Spila in NSC2 The song that represented Spila in the 2nd edition of NSC was selected internally. The song was presented in a live show. It was Toše Proeski singing "Magija" in duet with Esma Redžepova. "Magija" was performed 13th on the night, succeeding Salona's Lana and preceding Brugia's Shawn McDonald. It was placed 15th in a field of 15 entries, with only 30 points (1 point from Arjastan, 2 points from Lost Isle, 3 points from Xorientia and Hibernia, 6 points from Adamsburg, 7 points from Reym-L-Dneurb and 10 points from Salona). There was an error in counting the votes, but TV Arjastan announced that it officialy gained 30, not 32 points. It's the only time Spila's finished last in NSC. This is how Spila voted on the night: These are the points Spila received: Spila in NSC3 Spila, after a horrible result in NSC2, decided to have a National Final for the next edition. The points were given by jury and internet votes. 5 entries competed in the semifinal: 1. Saša Kovačević - Ruka Za Spas 2. Christina Aguilera - Candyman 3. Akcent - Kylie 4. Ana Nikolić - Dum Jedan Konjak 5. Vesna Pisarović - Tako Mi Nedostaješ Songs number 1, 2 and 5 had the highest number of points in the semi, so they passed to the finals ("Candyman" received 9, and the other two songs received 8 points). In the final night, two songs were tied for the 1st place, "Ruka za Spas" and "Tako Mi Nedostaješ" with 5 points each ("Candyman", the winner of the semifinal, received only 3 points). Saša Kovačević received the highest number of internet votes, so he became the official entrant for Spila. In Kerkavo, the song was performed 10th, succeeding Emilia from Adamsburg and preceding Tarkan from Reignland. The song received 67 points, and was placed seventh in a field of 19 songs. This is how Spila voted on the night (Toše Proeski was the official spokesperson): Spila received points from following countries: Spila in NSC4 Spila decided to change the NF format again. This time there were also 5 songs, but there wasn't a semifinal night, the winner was selected in 1 night. It was selected by Internet votes, first jury (3 members) and second jury (one member). The songs: 1. Carmen Consoli - Fiori D'Arancio 2. Nelly & Kelly Rowland - Dilemma 3. No Angels - Rivers Of Joy 4. Nataša Bekvalac - Ponovo 5. Tijana Dapčević - Sve Je Isto Samo Njega Nema There was a tie again for the first place. Songs number 2 and 5 both received 13 points. But, Tijana was selected as the entrant because she received the max. points from the first jury and most of the internet votes. The song was performed 5th on the NSC night, after Adamsburg's Bodies Without Organs and before Maccha-Bently's Shiri Maimon. It received 54 points, sharing the 14th position with the entry from Tomstria in a field of 22 songs. This is how Spila voted in the NSC4: These are the points Spila received: Spila in NSC5 After many speculations about the withdrawal of the country, Spila decided to keep competing in the contest. A new National Final was held. The rules were the same as in the NF for NSC4. The songs were: 1. Diddy feat. Keyshia Cole - Last Night 2. Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around... Comes Around 3. Lady Sovereign - Love Me Or Hate Me 4. Mika - Grace Kelly 5. Verka Serduchka - Gop, Gop This was the first Spilian NF where the winner was selected with no draws. Justin Timberlake won the ticket to representing Spila in the NSC, receiving 13 points, 2 points more than the runner-up, Lady Sovereign. National Television of Spila decided to finance a promotional tour for Justin. He visited the following countries so far: * Escotia * Tomstria * Arjastan * Ugaly * Astoria * Reym-L-Dneurb * Bokia * Andromeda * Belvist * Hibernia After the contest, he is scheduled to visit: * Lost Isle * Xorientia * Salona * Adamsburg * Alinta * Phinechendza * Maccha-Bently * Giggshood * Medina * Romeria * Venera * Brugia * Saksjaowie The only countries that will be left unvisited are: Noizeland, Gabriel and Begonia. Justin's team announced that there is a possibility of visiting these countries after the NSC, depending on how many points did they gave to him. He came 12th, with 53 points (sharing the place with Brugian entry). Here are the results of the Spilian televote: Here are the points Spila received: Spila in NSC6 The National Final's format was changed again. Every state in Spila sent its entry to the final night. The results were revealed on May 30th, 2007. Here is a table of contestants and their points: There was draw for the first place between Capitalia and Eastern Escotia, but the jury awarded the most points to Capitalia, so Rihanna was declared the winner and the official entry for Spila. She performed in the semifinal night, due to the 12th place that Justin Timberlake gained for Spila in the last edition. "Umbrella" won the ticket to the finals of NSC6. In the semi's it was placed 3rd with 112 points, behind Mountbatten Island and Lolee. On the final night it gained 133 points and won the 2nd place, with only 2 points behind Lolee's Velvet. As the leaders of Lolee announced that they won't be able to host NSC7, it was organized in Spila, for the first time. Spila in NSC 16 The National Final for selecting the Spilian entry in the 16th edition of NSC is under way. The participants are: The NF is held at New Year's time, so many special guests were invited, among them Manca Špik (Arjastan NSC 10), Dmitry Koldun etc... Category:Spila Category:Nation Song Contest